helyanwefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Krakenau Lords: The Story begins
General Players in Attendance *Sterling as DM and Terajima *Colin as Bastian *Ryan "Zos" as Zosimus *Dane as a traveling druid *Phil as Ruinis ' The Backstory It has been nearly 9 years (18 years) since the Demon Prince Hennet first invaded the world of Helyanwe. The world has slowly recovered thanks to the tireless efforts of the survivors of what was to be known as the "First Coming War." Most of the once great civilizations and kingdoms of the world have been destroyed and left its survivors in small encampments and communities. Things are slowly getting back to normal for most, however the major losses of life have taken their toll. The world has been plunged into a time of fear and despair and many look to gods who have seemed to stop listening. Surely the world needs someone to stand up and lead the people out of this time. The Adventure Begins The story began with a small adventuring party based in the small port city of Krakenau in the once prominent kingdom of Pelabram. The group members were Terajima, Bastain, Zosimus, a traveling druid, and Ruinis an escaped dark elf. While searching for adventure and answers to their various personal questions, the group worked for the authorities of Krakenau. Among these duties included the clearing out of local thugs and drow trouble makers, investigating possible dragon infestations, and keeping the town safe from evil wherever it lurked. During their adventures, Terajima found out about the man who killed her father and sought after a man named Silent in hopes of defeating him and avenging her father's death. Zosimus met a man named Gelfer and found his passion for storm magic. Bastian fell deeper in love with the city of Krakenau and furthered his research outside of the cloister from which he studied. Ruinis severed his ties with the dark elf communities and was able to kill his sister who was responsible for their father's death. Their traveling druid friend found a magical wishing jar and acquired a small winged celestial furball. Through a stroke of luck, the party acquired a ship from a band of treacherous pirates posing as tour guides. Terajima became the ship's captain and the captured kobold crew stayed on to help the party. Once, while exploring Dragon Skull Island, the adventurers came in contact with The Silent One. Despite Silent's orders to kill the adventuring party, he in turn aided them in a fight a dragon. Silent agreed to lie to the Wanderer. This was not done out of kindness, but out of an interest in a future challenge. The Battle for Krakenau The group became popular with the citizens of Krakenau, especially the Mayor. One night, while guarding the city, cultists attacked and tried to murder the Mayor's son. The party waded into the fray, cutting down the cultists and saving the boy's life. After a long investigation of the cultists and their arrival, the party arrived in the graveyard outside of town. They began to hearing the rattling of bones, and the stench of putrescence was overwhelming. The stone door of a mausoleum erupted and dozens of undead spilled forth, including possessed suits of armor. The heroes rallied forth and cut down the undead. Out of the tomb came a ghost of a young maiden, who had been murdered, and she spoke to the heroes. She explained that the town of Krakenau had been waylaid into serving a powerful necromancer, Necrophydese. Out of sympathy and pity, the cleric, Bastian, found her remains and consecrated the area of her burial. After the party interred and placed the young woman to rest, they came across a hidden demon door and decided to investigate. Inside the chamber, they found Silent. The group told Silent of Necrophydese's plans and of the young maiden's murder. The young maiden turned out to be a noble whom Silent had courted in the past but had disappeared. Angry with the situation, Silent told the group to attack Necrophydese's servant, a vampire, who was hiding within the tomb. The group destroyed the vampire and headed back into town. Once the group arrived back into town, they followed Silent's advice and arrived at a tower built over the secret home of Necrophydese. Once there, the group met up with a few S.W.D.A. members who were sent to assist the group. The combined group headed down into the basement and fought with Necrophydese and his guards. After an intense battle, Necrophydese prayed to his master and turned into a dracolich. The group somehow persevered and ended defeating the forces of darkness. Once outside, the group headed to the Mayor's house where a day of celebration of declared and a town meeting was held as to the fate of the city. It was decided that Terajima, Zosimus, Bastian, Ruinis, Mayor Longsparrow, the druid, and another man whose name has been lost to history would become the city leaders and given the title, the Krakenau Lords. Together, they would rule the city and decide what would happen to the city. They decided to expand and become a great port city and news spread quickly of the groups heroic deeds. After obtaining their title, the forces of the S.W.D.A. came to the heroes in private and told them of their plan to defeat Hennet once he had made his next assault. Although the group was unwilling to join them, the S.W.D.A. still pledged to aid them should they ever need their help. Later on, Terajima ran into Silent in the streets of Krakenau and attempted to fight him. However, Terajima seemed far inexperienced to battle Silent, and as a result was defeated by him. Silent however decided to spare her life and instead told her that her father's death was nothing personal and that they merely fought as warriors do. He then instructed her to live out her life and to no longer carry the burden of avenging her father and killing him. Terajima considered his proposition and informed him that this wasn't over. The Journey to Boulder's Crate and the Lunar Tournament After some time had passed, the group decided to act as emissaries and travel throughout the continent reestablishing trade routes and spread the word of Necrophydese's defeat. The journey took the group to the city of Boulder's Crate where they were greeted by a very friendly community. The city of Boulder's Crate was named after a large earth elemental who used the valley as his personal storage area and domain. The adventurer's found out that they had become overnight sensations throughout the land. In fact, many of the stories depicted the heroes in near legendary proportions with figures like Bastian being 14' tall and breathing fire. The group was introduced to the city's mayor and were invited to stay as honored guests during the city's celebration of the Lunar Festival. Every so many decades, the two moons become in synch and cause a grand lunar eciplse. During this time, the greatest fighters in the land are brought together to battle in various modes of competition to see who is indeed the strongest. That night when the moons came together, the group's members were all teleported to the battle halls of the Chronos, the god of time. A white light shone brightly as the moon's rays fell upon each of them and then they found themselves amongst some of the world's greatest fighters. The room was lavished with white and black marble and many statues depicting some of histories greatest champions. Above them was a ceiling depicting the night's sky that seemed to move and act as if it were truly the cosmos. One of Chronos' servants, an archlord of judgement greeted the heroes and welcomed them to the tournament. Each contestant was allowed to fight in either the 1v1 or 2v2 tournaments with the winner gaining the ability to make a wish granted by the god of time himself. Each contestant could bring their armor and weapon in and one other item of choice into each match. Along with this, any contestant was allowed to not fight and watch the matches so long as they took a mark which meant "loser" in celestial on their head. Each person was also granted a private room which could be connected with other rooms so long as all parties agreed. The 1v1 tournament was decided upon by the group and each member fought their hardest until the final matchup was decided. Lady Terajima and Lord Bastian of Krakenau fought in honor combat within a dojo looking hall with all the people's watching from above. The battle was fierce and difficult and with a lucky critical hit, Lady Terajima bested Lord Bastian. The tournament had ended and as promised, several of the winners were granted wishes and Lady Terajima's essense was captured in a statue so that she could challenge next events reigning 1v1 champion and watch the events. Lord Bastian wished for ". . .". Lady Terajima wished for the secret to defeating the ones who killed her father and with that, the tournament was over and the participants were teleported back to where they came from. The Journey to Hollowind and the Fall of Silent One The group stayed in Boulder's Crate for a short time and soon departed north to Hollowind. During their stay, the group picked up one of the Silent One's followers who had had a crush on Lady Terajima.